hypotheticalhurricanesfandomcom-20200216-history
Hurricane Tanya (HC)
Hurricane Tanya of 2019 is the first storm in the Atlantic on record to become a Major Hurricane in December, and a record breaker, being the most intense December storm in the Atlantic. The storm overall was catastrophic and was extraordinarily rare. The storm produced 14.9525 units of ACE (Accumulated Cyclone Energy) through its lifetime. Meteorological History On November 27, a strong kelvin wave was detected around 25 miles east of a tropical wave, indicating the end of the season, around 20 miles north of South America. It was not thought of being what it truly would become. Once a small defined rotation was detected on December 1, the NHC had classified the tropical wave 21L. the last season to reach 21 depressions was 2010. Once it had entered warmer sea surface temperatures, it was starting to intensify, when roughly 23.56 miles away from Central America, 21L was classified Tropical Storm Tanya. Its circulation was starting to rotate even more by then, but SST's were just about warm enough to handle a Tropical Storm. But very suprisingly, on December 2, 000 UTC, Tanya rapidly intensified into a Hurricane with 90MPH, the strongest storm on record in December already. Tanya carried on intensifying and became a Major Hurricane, the first on record in December. Cubans were needed to evacuate since Tanya was on their tail, roughly 55 miles away from the Cuban coast. People were evacuated but some couldn't get there in time and were forced to feel the ravage of the storm. On December 3, Tanya became a Category Four. People were not expecting this type of storm in December. No shear was defined near Tanya was not expected to weaken now. Very quickly, on December 4, Tanya made landfall on Cuba, effecting the whole town of Las Tunas with its 155MPH winds. Tons of tons of debris flew around Cuba, some landing in Florida! People were reporting very strong winds, people saying it was a C5! They were extremely unlucky. By December 5, Tanya had weakened to a C1, one of the quickest dissipations on record! It was speeding North and by December 6, it had turned extratropical. On December 9, the last remnants of Tanya had turned into nothing around 25 miles south of Bermuda. Aftermath, Records and Retirement After the storm had passed, many people were left homeless, many without food and clean water and some with nothing! People were very badly affected by Tanya. They worried that next year the same thing would happen but no. It wont. The total damages was totaled at $55.6B in Cuban Dollars. The death toll was officially 283, with 5 deaths not related with the storm, more of the evacuation. This was the first storm on record to be a Major in December. The costliest storm in Cuban history. In the NHC meeting, the president of Cuba and all of the other countries decided to retire Tanya due to the records set and catastrophe made in Cuba. In spring of 2020, they officially retired Tanya and be replaced with Tanner. If 2025 reaches T like this season, Tanner will be used instead of Tanya. Philippe Cuba Damage.png Haiti flood 1.jpg Hurricane katrina damage gulfport mississippi.jpg TanyaDamage.jpg Category:Atlantic hurricanes Category:Category 4 Atlantic hurricanes Category:December storms